100 Ways to get Kicked out of the Nations
by Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis
Summary: Ways to get kicked out of the Nations. Some parings, Prucan, Usuk, Ausswiss, GerIta, Giripan, and maybe a little more.
1. Germany and Prussia

**Idon't: Hi guys! I'm here with a new story, 100's to get kicked out of the Nations! I've read iTorchicks' and one that made me want to write this, which is called '50 ways to Annoy the Awesome Prussia' by Neonidus of Libra. It's really awesome, so go read it, like after this or before it.**

**Me No own Hetalia!**

Paint Gilbird like a tomato.

Spain, drunk, was walking around Prussia's house when he found the tomato painted Gilbird.

"Tomato!" Spain said, picking up the painted bird when Prussia came outside and slapped him, taking away Gilbird and speaking to him in German.

"Tomato?"

Dress Gilbird like a flower, and switch him with Hungary's' flower.

"Piyo, PIYO!" Gilbird chattered in Hungary's hair, he really had to go, so he kinda went.

"Huh?" Hungary said, pulling out the 'flower' and then yelling out Gilbert's name.

Dye Prussia's hair pink.

"Washing mein awesome hair, scrub scrub scruby." He said, then stepping out of the shower, looking into the mirrow, he screamed.

"Mattie!" he said into the phone, "Mein awesome hair is pink! PINK!

"Calm down, it's okay, come over here and we'll fix it."

Threaten to eat the all wurst in the world.

"Hello, this is Germany i'm talking to Da?"

"Ja, is this Russia?"

"Nyet, I want One million euro's or the wurst will be eaten."

And with that, you hanged up.

Leave Germany when they find out it was you.

Smiling as I got onto the plane, I were thinking of how to get the Italy's next.

"Ma'am, may I have some peanuts?" I asked the Flight attentdent, smiling as I flew to Italy.

**Next one will be Italy, both Italy's. Was this good? If not, tell me what I can do to make it better. Number one was from '50 ways to Annoy the Awesome Prussia!' by Neonidus of Libra. Seriously, go read it. The rest is what I want to do to them.**

**Thanks for reading! See you guys later!**


	2. Italy and Romano

**Hello guys, this is the next chapter of: 100 ways to get kicked out of the Nations, and now, were trying Italy, both of them, this is going to be good.**

6. Vandalize Romano's house.

"I wuz here?" Romano read aloud. Thinking who it could be, before saying, "Drunk Prussia!"

Calling Spain, he told him not to let Prussia get drunk, and not let him anywhere near his house before he cooks his precious bird.

7. Threaten to eat all of the Pasta in Italy!

Crying, Italy ran into Germany's house, speaking rapidly in Italian.

"Germany, Germany, somebody threatened to eat all the pasta in Italy!" He finally said in English, crying hysterically.

Germany told him that it was probably the same person who threated to eat his wurst the earlier two weeks ago.

8. While Italy's away, steal all of the pasta you can.

Walking out without being noticed was easy, but getting all the pasta you could, that was grueling.

Sitting down in the bushes, I waited for Italy to arrive, and when he did, I heard a girlish scream, and a rapid Italian phone call being made.

9. Stomp on Romano's tomatoes dressed as France.

Sneaking in was easy, jumping over the fence, and not getting caught? Like making Italy cry, that easy. Not getting killed when Romano caught you? Hard as one of Britain's scones. I ran hard

"Prendi il heck fuori del mio giardino, la Francia, ho intenzione di cuoio capelluto è calvo!"

10. Getting out of Italy.

Packing up the important, I guickly got on the next flight out of Italy, flying to whatever country it was heading to. I asked which one it was, and was happy. Austria, here I come.

**Next up, Austria, this should be good. I was told to add some drabbles to it, not to make it a list, It still looks like one though, but I'm trying very hard.**


	3. Austria

**Hi guys, I'm back from my grandma's! That means starting next week, It all started with a Locker, and Demyx's Angel, (Kingdom hearts story) should be updated!**

**Here's the next chapter of, 100 ways to get kicked out of the nations.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

11. Untune one key on his piano.

Watching through the window, I laughed when he hit the middle C key, and his face turned into disgust. Laughing even harder when he spent the next three hours trying to fix it, I then came back in when he left and fixed it, then untuning another one.

12. Call Prussia and tell him that Austria loves him, then invite Switzerland, (Who Austria is dating.) and invite him over as well.

Prussia ran over when I called him, inviting him over to Austria's house, telling him Austria loved him, and then I called Switzerland over as well.

"What are you doing here?" They both yelled at each other.

"That's my question to both of you!" Austria said, just opening the door.

"You told me you love me!" Prussia cried. Earning a pistol aimed at his face.

"We're dating, idiot! Now get out of my sight before I shoot you!" Switzerland spat at him.

Running away, I ran right after Prussia, hiding in the bushes as Switzerland and Austria made up, and kissed.

13. Leave a Neko-Austria at his door.

Running away after ringing his doorbell, I sat in the trees, looking at the cat.

"Who was that?" Austria asked, looking down when he heard a 'mew', picking up the Neko-Austria, the cat looked at him, and then smacked his curl thingy. Throwing it to Hungary, he went back to playing the piano.

14. Put dirty underwear on the ground.

Smirking, I put some of Prussia's, France's, and America's underwear all over Austria's Piano and his house. Running outside, I went to the windows and checked to see when he was coming out.

A few minutes later, I heard German being yelled, thankful for my foreign language class, I understood some, and from reading various Fan fictions, I under stood more.

15. Getting out of there without making a sound.

Getting out of there, I ran to the Airport, boarding a flight to France!

"Ma'am," I spoke in German, "This is going to France, right?"

"Ja."

"Danke, guten morgen."

**The German is from what I can remember from Foreign language, I had it first semester, so I can't really remember it, if it's wrong please tell me.**

**Thank you for the reviews, the reason France is next is because a reviewer wanted France next, so France, here I come.**

**Since I hate France, which is weird, I'm a little bit French; I'm going to enjoy this one.**


	4. France

**Idon't: *le gasp* An update? Wow, I'm getting over my writers block, slowly, but its ending. So sorry if this stinks, blame writers block.**

**No own Hetalia!**

16. Arrive in style.

Jumping out of the plane, I shook off the ashes, and turned around.

"Uh, nobody died, I hope." I said, staring at the flaming pile of scrap metal on the ground, and listening to the screams of people of fire.

"Why did it crash?" I heard somebody shout.

"Time to leave!" I said, sprinting away.

17. Stalk him dressed as Russia.

"Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol." I laughed, following him around.

"Oh, uh, hey Russia, what are you doing here? In France?"

"Kol Kol Kol, Belarus might find me at my house, so if she wants me, she can find me here."

He gulped, "Really? I'm going to die!" He then ran away from me.

18. Shave his head at night.

Giggling, I was humming Star Power, by BODTF, and was carefully making sure I didn't miss a spot.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"You're in a dream, my love." I said in my best British accent and frowned.

"Ohohoh, Britain, you're here!" he said, trying to kiss me.

"Get off of me, frog!" I said, slapping him and running away, with half of his hair.

19. Leave him a baby from an orphanage.

"This is your baby Francis Bonnefoy, take care of him!" I wrote on the note, and left him there.

"Mon dieu, my baby? This is the twelve one this week!"

Commence face-palming powers, activate.

20. Leave in despair.

"Oh Mein gott, that was a disaster!" I said to my Hetalia loving friend.

"Just get on the plane and fly to America, you know how to mess with him, right Missouri?"

"Yes, I do. I'll meet you at the airport there."

"Ok, will do."

**America, America, I'm coming back to youuuuu *sings terribly* Lets do this stuff! **


End file.
